


SHALLOW

by tutongxue



Category: gyuhao - Fandom, 奎八
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutongxue/pseuds/tutongxue
Summary: 花曜日一周年活動文~~~
Kudos: 1





	SHALLOW

**Author's Note:**

> 嚴禁二改商用任意傳播，請尊重做財產權謝謝。

SHAOLLW 

I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself  
Longing for change  
And in the bad times I fear myself  
[Shallow – A Star is Born] 

徐明浩突然說他想跟我一起看電影，一個巨星的誕生。 

他們倆各自都看過了一遍，金珉奎和97賴一伙在家看的，徐明浩是在飛機上看的，金珉奎還記得那天早上徐明浩五點就要出門，金珉奎三點才從公司回來，卻還是朦朧的抱著徐明浩黏糊糊的說一些不要走留下來陪我，徐明浩明明是瘦的像梅花，金珉奎卻覺得他是小棉花，圓圓軟軟的一朵雲，常常都可以抱著很久，性格上也是看起來很硬其實跟小棉花一樣軟的不得了，明明沒有人說，徐明浩在飛機上看到一個巨星的誕生這部電影時，還是拍了照片傳給金珉奎說不好意思先看啦ㅋㅋㅋ。 

拿著酒瓶到明浩房間的時候，他淡藍色的睡衣常常都沒扣好，白色針織睡褲的鬆緊帶也捆不住那人的腰，一小截腹肌就暴露在黃褐色的燈光下。徐明浩如果喝紅酒就要配爵士，聽了音樂他會很放鬆，有時候就睡著了，有時候會主動說一些小時候的故事給金珉奎聽，東北的風多麼割人，媽媽總要包的整個人只露出一張小臉才出門，徐明浩通常講這些話都不會哭，甚至看不出悲傷的情緒，但金珉奎伸出手的時候，徐明浩就會靠上去，貼的金珉奎很近很近，像是兩顆心都要碰到了一樣，金珉奎這時又覺得徐明浩是梅花，一身傲骨，但粉嫩的花瓣不會騙人，渴望著落地歸根。 

他們在LA住的那天晚上，金珉奎從晚上的餐廳那買了瓶紅酒，打開筆電架在桌上，拉著徐明浩就開始看一個巨星的誕生了，金珉奎以為雙方都看過了，應該可以討論一些細節，但徐明浩只是稍微看向自己點點頭，沒再說其他話，兩小時的電影很快就過了，紅酒也喝完了，螢幕上跑著電影工作人員的名單，徐明浩雙手抱膝縮在一塊，眼睛還盯著電腦心思卻不知道跑去哪了，金珉奎伸手蓋上螢幕，挪到徐明浩旁邊。 

「在想什麼?」 

「我們的事。」 

「我們怎麼了嗎?」 

徐明浩搖搖頭。 

「我們很好啊，但之後的事你想過嗎?」 

徐明浩一直都是務實派，他知道自己的優點和缺點，展露時分寸拿捏得宜，他是個很大的消化爐，把所有東西嚥下之後說出來的話只剩溫柔或諒解，把不安藏在袖口雕花裡，隱約的很高貴優雅。 

金珉奎是標準的大男孩，凡事逆來順受又不會過分樂觀，在許多小事情上細膩的讓大家很安心，他有姣好的臉蛋及身材，但吸引人的卻是他帶有些浪漫的調皮。 

金珉奎很幼稚，但徐明浩懂他的幼稚。  
徐明浩很敏感，但金珉奎愛他的敏感。 

可兩個人的事還是很複雜。 

「別想那麼多，我先洗個澡。」 

金珉奎拍拍徐明浩，起身拿了衣服進浴室，出來的時候房間裡只剩他一個人了，正想傳訊息給徐明浩的時候，就看見對方傳來的訊息：我今晚到俊輝房睡。  
金珉奎還來不及找人當面問個清楚，門鈴就響了，金珉奎跑著過去開門，明浩兩個字都說出了一半對面站著的卻是拿著手機一連怨恨的全圓佑。 

「你們吵架到底干我什麼事？而且為什麼徐明浩找諮商的對象是文俊輝，那個吃貨能幫上什麼，又為什麼被趕過來跟你睡的人是我了？」  
全圓佑碎念個沒完，把金珉奎泡好的泡麵吃得乾乾淨淨，砸砸嘴完才看見金珉奎動也不動的坐在那好久了。 

「所以你們，到底吵什麼？」 

「他說我們要想一下以後的事，但我叫他別想那麼多。」 

金珉奎認為，能看得到的未來只是萬分之一的未來，預先想只會徒增煩惱，比起擔心未來，珍惜現在的分分秒秒更寶貴，可對方是徐明浩，凡事都設想周全的徐明浩，他得不到答案會很不安的。 

「你無法理解他嗎？」 

全圓佑兩手往後撐在椅背上緣，腳自然的翹起來。 

「不，更因為我可以理解他，才更難。」 

▪ 

「可是金珉奎他的那樣子，交往前你就知道了吧。」 

文俊輝手上的零食沒有停止入口過，徐明浩砸過去的枕頭不偏不倚的把窗簾打散。 

「就是知道才煩啊，如果不知道我還可以跟他大吵一架，可是他的個性……」 

我就很喜歡啊。 

「你喜歡了就不要後悔。」 

徐明浩想，有時候文俊輝真的像自己肚子裡的蛔蟲，他拍拍手，起司粉全掉在毛呢地毯上。 

「既然喜歡了就要去面對，跑來找我是沒用的小浩浩。」  
「但你今天晚上還是可以住這的。」 

文俊輝刷完牙關了燈，徐明浩窩進被子裡，他真的很愛金珉奎，但很多時候只有愛是不夠的，公司對團體的未來有一定的打算規劃，但他跟金珉奎沒有，他知道金珉奎也會去想，他想跟他討論，但金珉奎只會笑著說有你就好了，我們不是要一起開MM設計衣服嗎。 

看著他我怎麼貪心的想要更多，想他說出更多的規劃，想看他去實踐，想看他畫更多圖，想他真實的在為了我們所嚮往的未來努力，明明這不該是他的責任，我生氣的無理取鬧。 

是我的錯吧。 

徐明浩看見被他打散的窗簾微開露出一小道月光，以前這樣他就睡不著，但跟金珉奎一起的時候，對方的打呼總是超越任何感官的體驗自己又可以睡得好，很莫名其妙，自己永遠也想不透，只知道很多時候，真的不是金珉奎就不行。 

隔天一早，金珉奎失手把紅酒瓶打碎了，他只是想把瓶子洗乾淨回去拿給明浩，往裡面放一小株乾燥花，徐明浩說他只要看到瓶子就會想起和那個人一起的時光。 

他想到國中在實驗室做實驗的時候，老師說玻璃可以抗的了強酸強鹼，卻禁不起一個人從離地五十公分處放手。 

所以金珉奎，你更要愛護他。 

▪ 

「8bar今天不營業。」 

徐明浩回到宿舍的隔天是休假日，成員們通常晚上都會來找他喝酒聊天，他特別發了訊息到群組，也不是要給誰看，就是今晚想沉澱一下，他獨自開了紅酒靠著床沿坐著，想著明天要怎麼跟金珉奎說，可能摸摸他的臉或抱著他，說我們不要那麼急著去想未來也可以的，抱歉讓你覺得壓力很大。  
徐明浩想了很久，酒瓶空了被他擱在一旁，整個人軟了下來趴在地板上，我和金珉奎在一起多久了?記得紀念日的好像都不是自己，金珉奎如果愛我就要懂得我的所有感受，這樣的想法徐明浩從來沒有過，就像某次專訪說的，沒有人可以成為另一個人的一切，我希望所有人能成為自己的一切，徐明浩想到看過的書中有句話他很喜歡。

「等我一旦煙消雲散，你才不至於猝然失去我，那時，你仍能在蟬的初吟、月的新圓中找到我。」

但我好像也沒做到榜樣，從什麼時候開始我也有了委屈自己一點，看起來就能更愛對方一點的想法，原來我只會怕一件事，金珉奎不知道我也很愛他。

他瞥見門縫外來來往往的影子，然後突然有個人停下來了，他站了很久，徐明浩以為是文俊輝在自拍或玩手機，他走到門口，開門的時候都想好了怎麼用家鄉話問候了，但門外的人卻不是文俊輝。 

徐明浩一個人喝酒了。  
這是金珉奎打開門之後的第一個想法，他聞到紅酒從瓶子裡躥出來的味道，他因為常常和徐明浩在一起，對那淡淡的發酵葡萄味特別敏感，偶爾徐明浩身上也會有那個味道，他莫名的有點想念。  
接下的念頭就不太能播，像是徐明浩衣服又不好好穿給別人看到怎麼辦，浩浩的身體只有我能看！！！（來自金珉奎內心深處的低吼）但金珉奎馬上甩掉這些想法，他今天是要跟徐明浩說正經事的。 

「你怎麼來了，沒看到訊息說8bar不營業嗎？」 

不營業我就不能來嗎……，金珉奎有點委屈，可是徐明浩看起來也不怎麼開心，他怎麼會一個人喝悶酒，還喝完整整一瓶，為什麼明明喝酒卻不叫上我，剛剛也以為我是別人才開門的。 

「那是什麼？」 

徐明浩指著金珉奎手中的一捆紙，他伸手拿過來，攤開來看到的是搶眼的紅色，是之前金珉奎為他畫的設計稿，後面還有好多張，都是2018年徐明浩的機場翻拍，他不解地看著金珉奎。

「你想分手。」

這下換金珉奎不解又震驚了。

「不不不不!!!!我是想來跟你說，這些是我最近畫的圖。因為你上次說我們未來的事……」

「如果是那件事的話，沒關係，你可以不用太放在心上。」  
徐明浩突然插了這句話。  
「你如果不想就不要勉強自己了，我能理解的。」

徐明浩扯著難看的笑容，金珉奎忽然看不到平時氣焰高漲的徐明浩，不是梅花更不是棉花，是一杯苦澀的茶，怎麼看都不適合這個年紀。

「徐明浩，看著我說。」

金珉奎的手掠過他的設計稿，抓住底下不安的手。

「我不想你因為我委屈自己，因為我也沒辦法達到你想的那樣，我無法停止自己去想我們的未來，我很期待，但是你好像總在避開，我就開始擔心很多事，我總是對你太苛刻，明明跟你在一起就很幸福了，我卻總在害怕未來的某一天，因為沒有計畫，所以我們無疾而終。」

看著小男友好像憋了很久，金珉奎自然不忍心，兩手抓著對方，徐明浩眼神往哪飄他就跟到哪，終於讓對面的人重新對上自己的眼。

「我不覺得委屈，畫這些設計稿的我是很快樂的，避開你的問題是在逃避沒有錯，我更想好好的活在現在，跟你。我覺得兩個人在一起，若雙方能理解彼此想法，那就不是委屈是接納，所以解決辦法就是，我們一起好好的活在現在和未來吧，我答應你，你的未來一定會有我。」

他們又再看了一次電影，又開了一瓶紅酒，這次金珉奎安靜的很，等電影結束的時候，徐明浩靠在他身上，回到軟軟的小棉花狀態。

「金珉奎。」

「嗯?」

「知道我很愛你吧。」

「當然。」

「那有空的話，跟我一起回家吧?」

▪

「哇!」  
出了機場，聽了好久的東北的風終於堂堂正正撒在金珉奎身上，他全身包得緊，是小男友方才拉著他一層一層裹的，羽絨衣口袋鼓地像是氣球，一旁連著一個人，那人看著有些忙碌地想抽出被硬塞進金珉奎口袋的手。

「笨蛋珉奎，兩隻手這樣塞，口袋會壞掉啦!」

「笨蛋明浩，我不想戴手套，就想跟你牽手，不行嗎?」

「不行!你還不放!」

「聽不到聽不到~~~~」

金珉奎真的很幼稚，徐明浩真的很敏感，此刻或未來，沒有人可以缺席。

I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
We're far from the shallow now  
[Shallow – A Star is Born]


End file.
